Together
by TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie
Summary: Five years is a long time, long enough for the Lost Boys, John, and Michael to forget everything...but not for Wendy. She still hopes Peter will return to her. What happens when he does? Fluff, W/P, TWOshot, T for safety, you get the idea!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I'm back from Disney, everyone!(Dons Mickey Mouse hat proudly)And I must say, it got me hooked on Peter Pan!!(Throws Mickey Mouse hat out window and dons Peter Pan hat proudlyit even comes with a feather!!. So here it is, my first Peter Pan fanfiction! Hope you like it!!_**

_**Together**_

Five years. One thousand, eight hundred and twenty-six days. In other words, a long, long time. Long enough for someone to forget things, even. To forget childhood stories, to forget adventures they had, to even forget people. People that, as children, they had seen in their wildest dreams, but now, after meeting them, pass them off as nothing but a dream.

But not for Wendy.

As John and Michael and the Lost Boys forgot about Neverland, Hook, and even Peter Pan himself, and as Mr. and Mrs. Darling forgot about the night their children disappeared and returned with more, Wendy was the only one in her house that still remembered. The only one that still believed. The only one who hoped with all her might, that Peter would come back for her. She regretted ever leaving Neverland, for life back in London left a lot to be desired. Her brothers thought she was quite strange, still believing in those silly fairy-tales they had "made up" as children. Her parents, even her once loving, caring, gentle mother, had changed. She thought it was high time Wendy became a lady, and to get her head out of the clouds. Her father had become even stricter, if that was possible. She didn't know what had caused this change, but she knew quite well that she didn't like it. And, most importantly, during those five long years without Peter, she realized that she was in love with him. So now Wendy sits, staring out her open window, wishing at a star.

_Please, please, I just wish Peter would come back for me._

She began to turn away, but before she could turn around completely, something caught her eye.

The star she had wished upon, The Second Star to the Right, seemed to _wink_ at her.

Wendy looked at the Star curiously. Something seemed to be coming from it. Something was…flying from it.

Right towards her bedroom window.

She dived out of the way just in time. When she looked back at the thing that flew into her room, she gasped.

He was still dressed in his leaf costume, his hair still as wild as ever. His eyes still the entrancing shade of blue. He looked to her, and the same cocky grin spread on his face.

"Hey, Wendy," he said.

That was all it took. Wendy ran toward Peter with an enormous smile on her face. He outstretched his arms in the nick of time, Wendy falling into them as he did so.

"I knew you would come back, I knew it!" She said, still smiling, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

"We have a lot to catch up on, don't we?" He asked grinning as big as she.

Sitting on the bed, Wendy told Peter everything that had happened in the last 5 years. How the others forgot about him, how her parents had changed so much. When she had finished, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, Wendy, I'm so sorry. I wanted to come back sooner, I really did, but I…" Peter trailed off.

"Did what, Peter?" Wendy urged.

"Grew up."

Wendy then took a good look at him. He seemed the same, carefree boy at first, but then she noticed that his face was more mature, his body more toned, more muscular. He was right, he _had_ grown up.

"Peter, how…" Wendy was interrupted.

"I think it was your thimble. I think it made me grow." Peter explained.

Her kiss. Her kiss made him grow up. Wendy was overcome with guilt. If she had known…

Peter seemed to realize this, and lifted her chin up, so that she looked directly into his eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Wendy. Please don't," He whispered. "Besides, growing up has made me learn something."

"What's that, Peter?"

"Well, your thimble, which Tinkerbell finally told me was a _kiss, _made me grow up, because, well, because I knew, deep inside, that I had to do anything at all to be with you. Growing up made me realize that…I'm in love with you, Wendy," Peter finished in a whisper, looking solemnly at his bare feet.

He loved her. He loved her! She looked at Peter, who had raised his head to see her reaction, and whispered,

"I love you too, Peter."

And with that, Peter tilted her chin, and kissed her with all his might. Wendy melted into it, and their lips seemed to fit together like a puzzle that, after five years, had finally been solved. Wendy felt Peter's tongue brush gently across her lips, and she parted them, letting it enter her mouth. He explored it, memorizing every inch of it, and their tongues danced while Peter's fingers ran gently through her silky hair, and she pressed closer to him, as if trying to become one whole being, instead of two. The back of her mind argued that this was most unladylike, but she didn't listen, nor did she care. At this moment, all Wendy cared about was Peter, and all Peter cared about was Wendy. For that is how it is when you are in love, you care about that person more then you care about anything else in the world.

And then, as quickly as it had started, they parted, each catching their breath. After a few more short kisses and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear, they both lay on the bed, staring at every inch of the other's body, as if trying to preserve it in their minds for eternity.

Peter looked into her eyes, into her very soul, it seemed, and whispered into her ear the very words that she had wanted to hear for five long years.

"Come away with me, Wendy, forever."

She looked directly into his blue eyes, and Peter heard the words that he had wanted to hear since he had fallen in love with her.

"Yes, Peter. Forever."

With that, Peter's face lit up like it never had before, and together, hand in hand, they both flew out of the open window, toward the Second Star to the Right, toward Neverland.

Toward Home.

_**There ya go, folks! Hope you liked it! Remember, Flames are read, laughed at, and used to make S'mores, Reviews are read, squeed at, and printed to be put in my Review Book!! They also make me happy, and a happy Alice writes more fanfics. SO REVIEW...Please!!**_


	2. AN but it's important

Uh, hi, everybody

Uh, hi, everybody. I'm not here to write, but to discuss something. A flame. On my profile, I posted a list of stereotypes in the world. I posted them for people to read and UNDERSTAND that there is stereotype in the world, and to acknowledge it and help rid the world of it. It meant no harm at all. Unfortunately, I got a flame today for it. I don't understand why…here's the flame:

_Your username is so stupid it isn't funny, your fanfiction is pretty much _

_below mediocre, and you don't even respect people for the fanfiction they _

_right. If that atheist could type, he can write all the Jesus/Hitler yaoi he _

_ wants to. _

_And worst man in history? How stupid are you? _

_Hitler was the first man to create the first breast and lung cancer _

_foundations, he was kind to women and never saw them as sex objects, everyday _

_he would stop his work for a few minutes to pay attention to his dog Blondi, _

_He left the Israel Jews alone, he loved children and animals and tried to keep _

_the German people from smoking. _

_DO SOME RESEARCH. _

_Name ONE good thing that Stalin, Mao, Jong il, Pol pot, or Casto did for his _

_people. _

_Are those viens popping in your forehead yet, getting off for no reason? _

_Mad just because I'm right? :) _

_Stereotypes exsist because it's something that people actually do. Most Gays _

_DO have aids, Most Indians DO own convenience stores, and most black people _

_ARE on welfare. The term "Stereotype" is just used to make people fell better _

_about what they do. _

_Grow a sense of humor that isn't incapacitated and moronic and get the _

_over the world, it take all kinds to make a world, ALL kinds. _

I don't know why this person did this, but it upsets me greatly.

To my loyal readers: I. DO. NOT. STEREOTYPE. I put those on my profile to show people how terrible it is.

To the Flamer: YOU. HURT. ME. I cried because of you. I hope you feel happy about that.

STEREOTYPE IS TERRIBLE!!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone

_**Hi, everyone! Thanks for your words of support because of the flamer. I really appreciate that.. Anyways, I've had a burst of inspiration and decided to make this a two-shot .IMPORTANT MESSAGE: LISTEN TO THE SONG, Walking in the Air by Chloe Agnew to add to the dramatic effect of this chapter! Also, I won't be updating as much, as school is very time-consuming!! Thanks guys!!**_

_**Chapter 2: Walking in the Air**_

_Walking in the air…floating in the sky…_

_Floating in the air…_

Wendy took hold of Peter's hand as he led her out the open window. As they ascended, Wendy remembered her first experience flying, so many years ago. Looking down, she saw the many lights that came from the windows of London.

_We're walking in the air,_

_We're floating in the moonlit sky,_

_The people down below_

_Are sleeping as we fly…_

She looked at the sky, and the moon that lit her and the London rooftops a silver color. She turned her head to face Peter, who was staring ahead with a smile on his face. She grabbed both his hands tightly, and began to dance in the air, laughing.

_We're holding very tight,_

_I'm riding in the midnight blue_

_I'm finding I can fly,_

_So high above with you…_

Peter danced with her, spinning her as if she were a ballet princess. She saw that they were now flying above a forest, and she caught a glimpse of herself and Peter in a stream. They lowered slightly to touch the cool water, and flew into another village. It wasn't very late at night, but two small children, around 8 years of age, were getting ready to go to sleep. They looked out their bedroom to see two people floating in the air. Now these children were firm believers in Peter Pan, just as John and Michael used to be, and had heard many tales of Wendy's adventures with the boy who refused to grow up.

_Children gaze, open mouth,_

_Taken by surprise_

_Nobody down below_

_Believes their eyes…_

"Mummy, Daddy, come quickly!" Wendy heard the children shout. Their parents came walking into the room and, following their children's excited eyes, gasped in astonishment when they saw a young man and woman, one in a blue nightgown and the other in an outfit made from leaves, floating in midair. Wendy laughed as Peter waved to the dumbstruck parents and their excited children, and guided her away.

_We're surfing in the air,_

_We're swimming in the frozen sky_

_We're drifting over icy_

_Mountains floating by…_

They flew over the village and the higher they went, the colder it became. Wendy saw her breath in front of her face as she sighed in contentment. Shivering, she got closer to Peter, who smiled and put an arm around her. Peter then gave Wendy his famous childish smirk, and suddenly dived down, heading, straight down, toward the lake underneath them. Wendy screamed in excitement, and Peter laughed, and as they were about the touch the water, Peter swooped up into the air once again.

_Suddenly, swooping low, on an ocean deep_

_Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep…_

Wendy suddenly felt like a child again, laughing gaily with Peter as they headed toward the Second Star to the Right. She closed her eyes, and after a few moments opened them again. She gasped as she saw the familiar tropical island that inhabited her dreams almost every night. They flew to Mermaid Lagoon, to Skull Island, and to where the fairies reside. Every creature that was around during Wendy's first journey to the enchanted place waved as they passed. The couple stopped over a canopy of trees, floating.

"Welcome home, Wendy," Peter whispered, and they kissed deeply under the moonlit sky of Neverland.

_We're walking in the air,_

_We're dancing in the moonlit sky,_

_And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly…_

_**Read and Review.**_


End file.
